Decepticons (TFU)
Megatron * Gender: Male * Alt Mode: Cybertronian Tank * Role: Grand Commander Megatron is the grand commander of the Decepticons and sworn enemy of Optimus Prime. Responsible for re-starting the war, he fell into darkness after being consumed by the idea of ruling. His power hungry quest destroyed Cybertron, leaing the war to Earth. Disgusted by Humans, he refuses to have an Earth Alternate Mode and wishes nothing more than to make Earth a new home for the Decepticons while the attempt to return home. His weapons are an arm-mounted Cannon and an extendible sword. * Rival: Optimus Prime. * Greatest Ally: He is the 'Tyrannical leader' type of villain, a pure evil, motivated by power. Starscream * Gender: Male * Alt Mode: Fighter Jet * Role: First Lieutenant The cowardly, backstabbing Starscream went from being just a scientist to the captain of the Seekers, the best pilots in the Decepticon army. As he grew in power so did his ambition, longing to serve at megatron's side and eventually overthrow him. He had to leave his his Seekers behind to serve Megatron as they chased Optimus. Now crashed on Earth, Scream has lost his power through his Seekers, and now overthrowing will be even harder since Soundwave watched his every move. He is kicked out of the decepticons after it is revealed he killed megatron, to which he steals the allspark and builds a new group of seekers in his image. * Rival: Soundwave * Greatest Ally: Sunspot He is the coward villain type, motivated by power, and will try and gain that power as easily as possible, including backstabbing. Soundwave * Gender: Male * Alt Mode: Satellite SUV * Role: Communications officer. Soundwave is Megatron's most loyal ally, and one of the first Decepticons under Megatron's rule. A genuis of few words, he uses his minicons Rumble and Frenzy to keep eyes everywhere. He watches Megatron's back and expects little reward. His skills in hacking and espionage are impressive, but due to Perceptor he is still unable to locate the resting place of the ark. * Rival: Perceptor * Greatest Ally: Megatron His mini-cons consist of Rumble and Frenzy, two identical spies that work for Soundwave. Soundwave is the Mastermind villain type, always being one step ahead of the enemy. He is driven by his loyalty to his cause. Flamewar * Gender: Female * Alt Mode: Motorcycle * Role: Vehicon Trainer / Warrior One of Megatron's top warriors, she is a powerful and manipulative member of the 'Cons. She is entrusted with training the Vehicon drones with fighting skills beyond their programming. If Starscream is absent, she becomes the first lieutenant of the Nemesis. She is frequently sent on missions as the leader of the strike team, made up of herself, Brawl, Tracks, Dead end and Quickdraw. * Rival: - * Greatest Ally: Quickdraw Flamewar is the 'Femme Fatale' type of villain, using her powers of manipulation and stealth for her gain. She looks to impress Megatron constantly as a means to become a more respected general. Brawl * Gender: Female * Alt Mode: Tank * Role: Weapon's Specialist / Warrior Brawl is the biggest henchwoman about. Chose to become part of the Nemisis crew because of her reputation as a combaticon, she is a brute who is not to be messed with. A powerful warrior, she lacks in independence and intelligence, her downfall in battle, especially when fighting alone with someone to tell her what to smash. * Rival: Jazz * Greatest Ally: Flamewar Her colour scheme is a reference to Blitzwing. She was genderswapped in an attempt to diversify the transformers brand. Her personality is based of Captain Phasma from Star Wars VII She is the 'Henchman' type of villain, a loyal but one-dimensional character who wants nothing but to win. Tracks * Gender: Male * Alt Mode: Sports car * Role: Warrior Tracks was an autobot gunner who survived the ark crash. Wheeljack, Perceptor and himself awoke in the 1980s after an Earthquake. They explored Earth and stayed before discovering Dirge had a squadron of miners on Earth searching for the allspark. They fought on-and-off for a while, and throughout that time Tracks suggested they team up with Dirge and cyberform Earth, as the autobots were never going to get back to cybertron without harming the humans. Eventually he defected to join Dirge and help rebuild what remains to return home. * Rival: Wheeljack * Greatest Ally: Dead End Dead End * Gender: Male * Alt Mode: Modded sports car. * Role: Warrior (for hire) A gun-for-hire and deadly bounty hunter, Megatron hired the neutral Dead End to work for the decepticons and help with his piloting skills to fly the Nemesis. Ending up stuck on Earth, away from his luxury mansion back on Cybertron, he now has a chip on his shoulder for working with the decepticons and often abuses the other 'Cons because of it. Megatron hates him but needs him alive if they are ever to pilot a ship back home. He isn't very loyal to the Decepticons, but if megatron can offer him a reward that would improve his secret hideout on Earth, he will willingly take any job. * Rival: Megatron * Greatest Ally: - Dead End is the 'Criminal Scum' type of villain, willing to do anything for a reward. Quickdraw * Gender: Male * Alt Mode: Desert Military Truck. * Role: Warrior / Assassain Once a slave on-board a star seeker ship, he was responsible for killing scrapletts that would try and eat the hull of the ship. This improved his marksmanship and he became a great sharpshooter despite being still a slave. He returned with the star seekers after a year long trip, to discover the planet was at war. Caught in the midst, he used his marksmanship to stop an attacking autobot, something that caught the attention of Megatron himself. Megatron told him he would be free if he joint the decepticons, that he could be whoever he wanted. He joint the army and felt he owed a debt to Megatron, despite finding the warmongering ways of the 'Cons not right for him, his debt meant he fully embraced his life as a decepticon, become a powerful warrior and assassin driven by honour. * Rival: Megatron * Greatest Ally: Megatron Quickdraw, despite looking like a cowboy, he wears a conical hat and speaks very rarely, but when he does he has a strong Asian accent. He appears to be the mix of a cowboy and a Samurai, and since the two are connected through Bollywood films remaking many Japanese films into American ones. Quickdraw is a unique character for the show. He is an anti-hero, who changes sides and viewer perception easily between good and bad. He also has a moral code, similar to that of Beast wars Dinobot. Dirge * Gender: Male * Alt Mode: Fighter Jet * Role: Scientist Dirge was a lowly general in Shockwave's army on Cybertron. He tried for years to track down what had happened to Nemesis, and was convinced they were on the planet known as 'Earth'. Not only that, but he also believed Earth to be the planet written of in the legends. No one believed his theories, so he took a group of Vehicons to Earth. he searched for years, finding a fair few Cybertronian relics in his time before he met three autobots. They battled on a few occations before Tracks came to him, wanting to be a decepticon. Knowing the Nemesis may be on Earth after all, they created a satalite device which would restart cybertronian technology, resurrecting the autobots and decepticons. The two would meet Megatron and be recruited back into the decepticons, though he hid his cruiser, which was destroyed by Brawn, causing a hatred for him and causing Megatron to become enraged by their one chance to escape being gone. * Rival: Brawn * Greatest Ally: Tracks Dirge is the 'Mad Scientist' type villain, always coming up with elaborate schemes to one-up his enemies. Scavenger * Gender: Male * Alt Mode: Frontloader * Role: Construction manager Scavenger is a lost soul. Once a part of a family of Constructicons, he lost parts of him (both literally and metaphorically) when his combiner team was nowhere to be seen. Now a lowly mechanic on the Nemesis, he rarely gets to go outside and explore, always fixing the wreck of the Nemesis, but he will fight the autobots gladly for getting them in this mess. * Rival: - * Greatest Ally: Miners Scavenger is a 'Underling' type villain. While he is definitely evil, his low status can also invite sympathy. Nemesis Prime * Gender: N/A * Alt Mode: Semi-Truck * Role: Warrior Vehicon / Miner drones * Gender: Male/Female * Alt Mode: Car/Plain * Role: Drones / Miners Category:TFU Category:Factions